trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Day After Christmas
It's Christmas day, and I just got done opening all of my gifts. I got a lot of really stupid things I never asked for. This is definitely the worst Christmas yet. As the night progresses, my mom tell me to go to bed. So I put all crappy my gifts up, and headed to bed. While I was laying down, I heard strange noises. It kind of sounded like deep mumbling. It stopped after a few minutes, so I went to sleep. The next day, I wake up, and it's morning. But it's unusually quiet. Like, really quiet. Maybe my family didn't get out of bed yet? I headed down stairs, only to see marks all over the walls. These were deep black scratches, and they were really long. I started to get worried. As I went into the kitchen, I saw that all the cabinets were open, with nothing in them. At this point, I'm extremely paranoid. I walk into the living room, and saw something extremely disturbing. The Christmas tree was knocked over to the floor, there were those deep black marks everywhere, and my little brother was in the middle of the living room crying. I asked him what was wrong and what in the world happened. He didn't say anything... but he did slowly turn his head up and pointed to the closet behind me. I go to the closet. Should I open it? I'm afraid what I will find in there... After a few minutes, I decided to open it. In it, was the gifts I got for Christmas. I turn back, only to see my brother wasn't in the living room anymore. I looked all over, even in his bedroom, and I couldn't find him anywhere. So I went upstairs. I checked all the rooms upstairs, but still couldn't find him. However, there was one room I didn't check... my parents' room. I slowly walk down to the end of the hallway, where their room was that. I very gently, and very slowly opened the door. I jumped back immediately. There was this adult sized puppet laying in my parents' bed, staring at me. Is this some kind of sick joke? I ignored the creepy looking puppet, and searched all over the room. As I was searching the bed, something from under the bed grabs my leg. A face pops out too, and it was my brother... but... he had no eyes, and there was blood dripping from his mouth. He then says in a very demonic voice: "Why so scared?" I jumped back screaming as loud as I could. I then feel a hand touch my shoulder. It was my parents! But they looked just like my brother... I screamed again and run for the door, but the door was locked! My zombie parents and brother slowly approach me while I'm screaming and crying for my dear life. They all then said: "Why so ungrateful?" They eventually got up to me, and shoved a needle in my arm... putting me to sleep. ... I wake up, and it's pitch black. Where am I? I then hear a voice behind me. "Welcome to hell." Category:ECM: Good Grammar/Spelling Category:Christmas Category:Zombies Category:Blood/Gore Category:Hell Category:Twist Ending Category:Holidays